Trompe L'oeil
by SoundsLikeTheDevilIsLawling
Summary: Official Hiatus Declared: Hey guys! Sorry about the ridiculous wait you all had to endure. I just re-read my story and I'm hoping to re-write it and get it back up and running, so be bear with me, again? Thanks for your wonderful reviews and reading!
1. Prologue: Dream Sequence

I'm so sorry I haven't updated 'Go-fish' yet! I have the biggest writter's block for it because of my current obsession with Naruto. I've been reading a lot of Vampire fics anyway so I was tempted to write it. So, here it is

Trompe L'oeil

(Trick the Eye)

Warnings:Yaoi,Yuri,Hentai,Random Mary-Sue bashing, and violence(a/n:if you dislike any of these, please leave now)

**_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_**

Prologe-Dream Sequence

-Start-

Darkness………………

Cold…………….

He couldn't see……….

He couldn't move…….

_Where…….am I? Am I……..dead? _Thoughts like these kept entering the blonde's mind, whether he was conscious or not they were always there. He slowly opened his azure eyes, afraid of what he was going to see. Just as he suspected, the boy _hated_ what he saw.

Figures were sprawled over the ground, as if they were a child's toy carelessly tossed away. Dried blood clung to the lifeless forms like a leech on uncovered flesh. The boy started crying as he saw this. The figures…….were………his closest friends.

Naruto finally moved. He ran towards the bodies, examining each to see if they were dead or not.

…………………They were all dead…………………

Naruto never felt like this since **_that_** incident. Sadness and anxiety washed over him as he cried into the blood-stained shirt of one of his closest friends. The sobbing came to am abrupt hault as he heard a twig snapping from behind. The blonde whirled around and saw a tall figure with their hands shoved in their pockets. Merciless, crimson eyes boring into Naruto's innocent mind and soul.

Azure, innocent eyes met red, tainted ones. The figure moved forward, towards Naruto. Naruto backed away in fear.

"You killed them, didn't you?" Naruto asked, hate and detest dripping like honey from his voice as golden locks blocked his sapphire eyes from view.

A simple, "……" was his reply as the figure kept walking towards the innocent.

"Don't come any closer." The figure kept walking."I'll kill you, don't come closer!" it still came, it probably knew that was an empty threat.

It reached Naruto, who froze completely. The figure extended its hand toward him and its face came with it. Naruto tensed under the touch and shivered as one word was whispered into his ear.

"………………Mine…………………"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna stop there for now. Please r&r.

SparklingMidnightRain


	2. Chapter 1:Paper Draw

Hello! People who reviewed the Dream Sequence, thank you so much! Here is the first chapter.

Full summary(didn't think they were going to cut it off):15 year old Uzumaki Naruto, journalist, nonbeliever of paranormal activities. But when he keeps having the same dream every night and gets a job that requires him to stay at an old, run-down castle at some random village in France, maybe he should start believing………(SasuNaru Vampire fic)

Warnings:Yaoi,slight Yuri,Hentai,random Mary-Sue bashing,and violence.

If you dislike any of these, I highly suggest you leave and don't read and flame.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, France, Google or anything I mention that you've heard of. I own only the plot and the random town of Fichu.

Chapter One

Naruto awoke with a silent screech. Sweat was covering him like a mist on a foggy morning. Bed sheets stuck to his damp body, eyes glazed with fear and sadness instead of innocence and obliviousness. His breathing was quick and short, one would think he was hyperventalating.

The dream. He has had it for almost two months straight now. He knew everything that happened, but tonight was somehow………different. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't get that far into the dream before, never that close to that _thing_ before. Naruto felt his face burn from the mention of that _thing_, not from being around it, but from what it said to him.

"…………Mine………………?"Naruto repeated, face still red but thankfully no one was there to see it, and if they were, t would be to dark to. The blond wondered what that _thing_ ment by 'mine'. Naruto was very confused and embaressed. No one ever said 'mine' to him, not even his over-protective aunt, Tsunade, and his legal guardian, Iruka, who was also his english/lanuage arts teacher.

Then his cellphone rang.

He picked it up and looked at the caller id.

It was one of his closest friends, Haruno Sakura.

He gladly flipped the phone open "Hello?"

A voice screamed in his ear "NARUTO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Naruto jumped from the sudden outburst of his usually happy friend "………ummmmmm………I'm at my house?"

Sakura groaned from the other end "It's seven in the morning! The whole clubs at school already! And you have and important assignment, remember?" she scolded.

……………

Something in the back of Naruto's mind clicked.

"Oh………Shit………"

"Yeah 'Oh shit' is all you have to say? Just get your ass here now!" dial tone. Naruto sighed and put the cell down. He stared out the window then walked into the bathroom before he left…

At the club meeting………

He hated the club. If it wasn't for Iruka's begging he wouldn't have joined. But his friends were in it, so it was also a good thing.

'_Damn! I'm always the last one'_ thought Naruto as he came running threw the doorway. He sighed in relief when Iruka told him that they were just going to discuss this year's summer trip. Last year they school went to a Wales midevil castle for a 'high school paranormal investigation'. Turns out, there was nothing but strange noises in the middle of the night.(a/n: Strange noises? Awkward much?)

"Okay people, listen," started the president of the school newspaper, Haruno Sakura, also one of Naruto's closest friends and past crush,"this year the school has decided that we should go to a small French village called Fichu for the super-natural article for next year. I hear that it is very beautiful, too." She finished and passed around pictures that she printed off of Google search engine.

Fichu really is beautiful. The pictures showed a small village with the greenest grass you have ever seen. The houses were small and made of stones that were cemented together into circular shapes and wooden roofs were placed on them. Small colourfull flowers were placed in a neat fashion in front of the houses. Animals were freely roaming the town as if it were their own. Yes, it was truly beautiful……except for the large, black castle in the backround. One could see it was a bad place by just looking at it, you could see a black aura around it even in the pictures.

"We are going to investigate the castle in the backround of the pictures. They say it's home to a bloodthirsty vampire." She stated and giggled.

Naruto shivered slightly and looked at his friends and classmates from the corner of his eyes. No one, not even his friends, could see that the Uzumaki Naruto just shivered because of a vampire castle. Hell, this was a fuckin' vampire! Isn't everyone afraid of vampires? Real or not?

Naruto sighed and passed the pictures down to Nara Shikamaru, another one of his close friends, who just looked at the quickly and muttered "how troublesome" as he passed them to Akamichi Chouji.

Chouji is another one of Naruto's friends. Fat, yes, but he is nice as he is overweight. He always hangs around Shikamaru for one reason or another, they're probably siamese twins for all he knows!

"………Naruto? Are you okay?" asked a voice filled with concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." The blond answered putting on his famous fox-like grin, though his eyes showed a small amount of anxiety. His closest friend, Sabaku Gaara, sighed at his friend's lame excuse of a grin. He could see right through his fake happiness; he could see that something was wrong. Gaara could read the blond like a book. Well, a lot of people could, but he could read him the best. He had to admit, Naruto was a very easy person to predict.

The sound of Sakura talking dragged both Naruto and Gaara out of their thoughts. She said something about a 'lottery of some sort to see which person has to spend the summer in the castle. She started to pass a hat around telling everyone to reach inside. Everyone did. Let us see what everyone got…

Shikamaru and Chouji pulled a hotel, much to their relief. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's closest friend, and Sakura also pulled hotel. They didn't want to spend two whole months in a dirty castle, thank you very much. Ten-ten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara also picked hotel papers. Guess what Naruto got?

"WHAT.THE.F—"

"Naruto!" interupted Iruka. He didn't want his foster child and student to run around sounding like white trash, now did he.

"But Iruka! You'd say that if you got this!" Naruto exclaimed as he showed his teacher the piece of paper. Everyone starred in shock.

Naruto had to stay at the castle……

Two days later……

Naruto sighed.

The castle. He was staying in the god damned castle! The creepy, old, scary—wait. He actually said something was scary. Naruto mentally kicked himself.

"Naruto, are you sure you're alright?" asked Sakura with cocern lining her voice like lace. Her eyes also overflown with worry.

Naruto laughed. "I'm fine Sakura! It's only for two months!" he smiled at her trying to convince his friend that he was fine. She looked at him oddly and stared out the bus window. Naruto sighed silently and looked at the back of the seat in front of him. He was really hoping this day wouldn't come.

Summer began yesterday when school let out. Naruto did not want to go to France. France ment Fichu, and Fichu ment the castle.

Naruto gulped. He never really liked vampires, if he believed them or not. And if he was correct, the person that claimed him in his dream was a blood-sucker. Now he really didn't like them, especially if they lived in creepy castles.

Naruto shivered at the memory of his dream. He felt an arm around his shoulder and looked towards the owner.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" asked Sakura, her voice again concerned.

Naruto sighed again before muttering "Yeah" and looking away. Sakura sighed and continued to look out the window.

In a couple of hours, they were where they wanted to be; the harbour. They got in a small, 15 person boat and sped off.

How was it? Please r&r! Oh, and Sasuke's coming within the next 2 or 3 chapters.

Ja!

SparklingMidnightRain


End file.
